


Velvet meets pink

by DSDUKE



Series: pink daniel [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gun Violence, One Shot, Pink Lars Barriga, Police Brutality, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: The first PQR human meets the second
Series: pink daniel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925395
Kudos: 4





	Velvet meets pink

**Author's Note:**

> Third story in the pink Daniel verse
> 
> TW: Gun violence mentioned

  
"You're more red than pink."  
"Velvet, I like to say...I was originally deeply melanated."

There it was, the initial conversation between Lars Barriga and Daniel Eshe, the only two humans to ever be 'PDR,' _Pink diamond resurrected_. 

"So, what happened? How did you get to be..."

"Shot by a cop during a racially charged stop and frisk...You?"

Lars swallowed a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Killed protecting Steven and my now crew from murdering robots."

"Heroic."Daniel nodded in respect before a despairing grin enveloped his lips, "I'm a statistic."

Lars grimaced, "Really, man?" 

"It's an unfortunate reality." Daniel said with a cross-armed shrug, " but I protected my girl, so worth it." He sighed, " I'll try to keep the self-deprecating to a minimum...not usually like this anyway."

"You don't have to." Lars assured, " if it makes this easier, go ahead."

"It... Doesn't." Daniel admitted, " Just...I don't know what next for me now." He looked at his dark, nearly red skin. "Figure that why Lion brought me here, some perspective on the whole reanimated life, thing."

Lars turned back to the beast who was sleeping behind them before facing the vastness of space. "Ok. Let me impart some knowledge as your fellow zombie." He paused, taking a moment to stroke his chin before looking Daniel in the eyes of. Intense pink bore into anxious velvet as Lars opened his mouth.

"Do you." The captain encouraged patting Daniel on the shoulder twice before turning back to the window.

"What?!" 

"Do you." Lars implored again. " Chase your dreams, travel, fall in love, have adventures, whatever you want to do with your life, do it! live your life, cause it's going to be a long one and at times a lonely one"

"The curse of being long-lived." Daniel conceded lowly, "Everyone going to pass, and I'll still be here."

"Yeah... Cherish them and the time you have with them." Lars advised before grinning a little bit. "Think I'll take my own advice and head back to earth. It has been a while." 


End file.
